Slayed
by Bob Regent
Summary: Xander Harris meets a group of strange people as he moves into a new house Possibly the first fic involving the Crossover anywhere.


Xander Walked up towards the large house, looking back down at the newspaper in his hand he rechecked the house number and realising it was the correct house he walked towards the front door.  
Pushing the bell he heard the unusual tone ring throughout the house.

Since he had moved to england to assist with the council rebuild he had decided to find his own place to live, his council stipend allowing him to find any house he likes in the area and this was it Number 23 Meteor Street.  
It was also a hell of a find this price anywhere in london, once one hundred fifty to two hundred pounds a week. Again he pressed the bell and the door opened.

"Yes can i help you." A plump attractive blond opened the door to him.

"Uhh Hi I'm looking for Ms Klein, it's about the spare room."

"Oh Hey, she opened the door wider and let him in.

"Marsha's out at the moment but I cans how you the spare room, come on."

"Thanks."

"Xander followed the young women into a bottom flat, inside were two men conversing about something or other while feeding a baby the walls and shelves were cluttered with all kinds of stuff you would usually only see in comic shops or Sci-fi geeks rooms, something he could identify with readily.

"The downstairs room's been empty for a while since Brian the former tenant moved in with Marsha a few weeks ago."

"Cool, I've lived in a basement apartment before it's no big."

"I'm Daisy Steiner this is Tim Bisley and Mike Watt, and Tim and My baby. Still not quite got a name yet"

"We did."

"We're not calling it Luke or leia Tim."

"All i'm saying is that a strong name would be nice for the baby thats all."

Xander headed off the arguement before it could expand, "My name's Xander, nice to meet you all"  
he paused. "Tim bisley- Of Darkstar Comics?"

Tim's jaw dropped at this. "You know Who I am.

"Hell yes your one of the best Comic artisits in the Industry i've ben collecting darkstar for years i've got the first Edition you worked on as well."

"No-one's ever said that before. i can't believe people talk about me."

It worked as the two said their apologies and held each other in a hug.

"I told you didn't I."

"That you did Love that you did."

"I Love You." Said Daisy

"I Know." Tim Replied.

It was obvious that this was a reply she wanted and had been something between them for a while, Mike and Xander turned away giving the pair some time together."

"Xander Harris."

"Mike Watt. Have we met before."

"I Don't think so."

"You look familiar is all."

"Sorry."

"Right tell Tim when he's finished that I'm gone, I'll return at 1900 hours."

"Military?"

"TA actually."

"Wait a second I read something a while back in an old newspaper, Mike Watt the guy that stiole a tank and attacked Paris?"

"That's me."

"I'm Impressed, Closest i got was Stealing a Rocket Launcher from an American Army Base."

"Nice Very nice."

"I'll be back."

"Hasta La Vista Baby."

Mike left with a laugh and a nod to Xander.

"You ready." Came a voice from behind him.

Looking around he saw Daisy leading him to the flat.

"I'll take it."

Spining around she was obviously surprised.

"You haven't seen the room yet."

"Don't need to, if you people are around I know it'll be okay."

"Well Come back tomorrow and Marsha let you in and sign the agreement. Welcome to the house."

"Thanks. Should be interesting."

"I see you out."

"Thanks."

And with that things got more and more interesting on all sides.

Authors Note For those who know the Xover and aren't sure if what i wrote was right for the characters, watch the end of the collectors edition third DVD Plus The Do i know you bit is a reference tyo Tim's obsession in one season about BTVS.

For those who don't know the series you really need to watch it. Put it this way the series was made by the people behind Shaun of the Dead.

BTVS is Trademark and copyrighted Mutant Enemy and joss Whedon.

Spaced is Copyrighted Channel Four, Simon Pegg and Jessica Stevenson. 


End file.
